The most powerfull emotion
by Dagomon
Summary: Best Daikari ever. Just Jocking I've read many better but give it a try. And a bit adventure too
1. I've got a feeling

Kari Kamiya sighed as she left the school building.

Another hard day at least she was a good Student.

Tommorow was the fourth reunion of the Digidestined. (making her sixteen years old)

She was feeling happy that no more evil guys were trying to take over the digital world, but still she was missing the old days a bit.

She suddenly felt like being spied.

Steps.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Gatomon turning round to see if anyone was following them.

It was bright winter midday and nobody was in the small streets.( she was in an area with no blocks or anything like that. Pretty like were Takuya was living in digimon frontier/4. See the first episode of Digimon frontier to understand.) not even a car(there were parked cars I mean no car going by)

"Hear what?" asked her partner

"Forget about it. I must be getting paranoid or something"

"But still… I would swear that…" she thought

She had this bad feeling.

* * *

In another part of the town

Davis thought he was bored for sixteenth time for this day.

His class was dismissed two hours earlier that day because the Literature professor had came down with something. The four last ears his school grades had been improved thanks to Kari who was coming by every day after school and was helping him with his homework and studying. Now like a habitude he was doing his schooload (we say workload why not schooload then) immediately after coming back from school. At least when Kari was coming after studying they were playing some video games together and sometimes even soccer (soccer mostly when Tai was coming along.) You could tell that Davis and Kari had become great friends.(nothing more… till now at least)

"Davis" asked a particular blue and white dinosaur.

"Yes"

"What are you doing"

"Thinking"

"About Kari"

"…"

"I was right"

"And how did you find out oh so great detective Veemon"

"Simple. Because You love hear and because you do not have the brain capacity to think about anything else."

The next moment a pillow was in Veemon's mouth.

"Shut it you loudmouth."

"At os at or?"(What was that for?") said Veemon and spitted the pillow..

They fell silent for a while

"Davis can I ask you something?" Veemon broke the silence

"It depends on the question If I'll answer"

"Would you not prefer to be something more than friends with Kari"

"A thin line separates friendship from love."

"Yes but still would you not prefer it if things were this way."

"Yes but, we have a great time as friends and I would not want to risk losing a friend and gaining nothing."

"Luck helps the risky."

"Or they just say so."

* * *

8:00 pm Kamiya residence.

Kari looked out of her window, she still had that feeling.

"I must be losing myself"

Then she remembered something the dark Ocean.

Where the evil Dagomon(I know and so what I f I have an evil beasts name.) and his minions wanted to use her power to free themselves. And where they had trapped their most powerful enemy ever(He should be equal in power with MaloMyotismon.) Daemon.

"I must be in desperate need for human company."

She looked at Gatomon

"She is not exactly human, but she would to me I f I did not want to wake her up I better call Yolei"

"Bah It's just our phantasy, go to bed and you will have forget all about it till out tomorrow morning." told her friend when Kari told her how she was feeling.

"Bye Now Ken's coming. Oh Yeah I did no told you he is sleeping at my place for the week!"

Kari felt so lonely

"If only Tai was here he always knew what to do, If he was here he would have her smiling… But he was in Matt's house"

Without knowing Kari was now feeling just like Ken was the night before Daemon attacked the city four years and a month ago.

And then she just remembered she had another friend.

"I wonder how Davi's doing?"


	2. They fall, Tai falls apart

"Woke up you lazy bone" shouted Kari brother twenty year old brother who for some reason was not waking up.

"Let me alone Kari" he barked.

"Okay but I wonder what the kid will think when their former leader does not show up in the reunion."

"REUNION?"

"Yeah, Especially Sora she told me that she hates irresponsible guys. And she also said That Matt is very responsible and cute." added Kari with an evil grin.

"SORA. IRRESPONSIBLE. MATT. CUTE?"

Tai rushed like a blazing Comet to dress up.

These words were enough to make him act like that.

Gatomon bite her tongue not to laugh.

Kari stepped out of the room hearing Tai mumbling something like "Irresponsible…I'm going to show…Ishida who's irresponsible. No way … he's cuter than me."

* * *

Davis and Veemon arrived at the Park to find the other Digidestined waiting.

He(Davis) was wearing a brown shirt and Jean pants.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Well are we ready to go?"

"Not quite yet." said Yolei who was watching something with Izzy on his computer

"We are waiting Tai and Kari to show up." explained Izzy

"Who are you waiting for?"

"TAI!"

"About time" said Matt

"What do you mean with that I was not late."

"Yes If we do not count the half an hour we've been waiting. You were not late at all."

"Right! I was not… Hey this was not very nice!" complained

"Oh forget about it you loudmouth." said Matt and sighed deciding to ignore

"I am and a loudmouth now."

"Not now, you always were"

"Boys stop that now!" shouted Sora.

They both shut it.

"Well we decide to go to file island this year for our annual picnic." announced Kari.

"Hey that's my line. The leaders line" complained Tai

"Well it seems your sister fits the role better." said Matt giggling

"Oh yeah and you may fit better the role of Matt's sauce wanna give it a try."

"Was this a challenge."

"Brother." yelled simultaneously TK and Kari.

"Can't we get going I'm hungry" said Agumon

"I wish we had chocolate" added Veemon.

"We have" said Gatomon

"It seems that we are ready so let's go" Kari said

* * *

The digidestined were heading their way to the Primary Village when the earth started trembling.

"What is happening?" asked Tai.

"It is called earthquake you idiot." told him Matt.

"Well it seems it stopped." noticed Cody.

"Yeah but we better watch out" added TK

"What is an earthquake Davis?" asked Veemon

"That you just experienced. Do not you remember two years ago."

"Ah when you hide underneath the table and you were not coming out."

All the group stopped walking and Davis grew redder than a tomato.

"Davis aren't you supposed to be the Chosen of Courage" Joked TK

The group then watched Davis chasing after Veemon throwing him stones.

"You idiot when you learn to keep your loud mouth shut."

"'Pant' 'Pant' I'm sorry Davis 'Pant' sorry."

The digidestined sweat dropped and then busted out laughing.

* * *

As they were passing at a very narrow passage on the slope of a mountain the earth started shaking for once again.

"DO NOT ANYBODY DARES MOVE." yelled Matt.

They all stayed still trying not to fell in the deep less precipice I front of them.

And then it happened Kari fell.

TK manage to catch her hand but before he had a chance of pulling her up her hand slipped through his.

He was ready to jump when he saw something brown and blue sliding to the mountain slope.

"DAVIS"

"Kari!!!"

Davis reached Kari moments before the impacts and hugged her turning his back to the ground.

"DAVIS. KARI." Tai voice echoed at the nearby mountains and hills.

'Tai" said Matt and put his hand at Tai's shoulder

Despite their rivalry they were best friends and a real friend is not a fair weather one.

"I'm sorry."

"You cannot be sorry."

"Why"

"Because they are okay. I can fell it I know it."


	3. What's happening? World's going crazy!

**Iwanted to inform that though Davis looks like he is special in this chapter he is not at all.**

"Why… why didn't we… send flying Digimon after them?" asked Tai collapsing to his knees.

"They had… had not enough power to hold them." Matt tried to calm him down.

"Why, why not digivolve then."

" We already did so."

"No I mean why we did not did so from the start."

"We had not enough time. Try to clam do…"

"CALM DOWN! Calm down! I jus saw the death of…of my beloved little sister and one of my best friends and the only you can think to tell me is to calm down."

"Well I had enough of you!. You said a while ago that you knew they were no, that they ARE okay." Tai tried to say something but Matt stopped him

"You are not the optimistic and cheerful Tai I knew, the one who could find the courage inside himself and smile even at the hardest situation. Now you now cannot even have faith in your sister. We both know Kari, a slope is not enough to get the best of her and When Davis around nothing would happen to her."

"KARI IS DE…"

"SHE IS NOT." yelled TK

"YES SHE IS." said Tai crying

And then Matt slapped Tai in the face

"THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD KILL HER WOULD BE IF SHE LEARNT YOU DO NO HAVE FAITH IN HER ANYMORE!!!"

"I'm sitting no more here I'm going help Kari." shouted TK and slide at the steep slope.

* * *

Davis woken up to find himself in the bottom of a canyon. There were no plants or animals around them only red and brown piles of dirt.

He crawled to a pond of water and rink some.

"I should better go check whether Kari's okay.

He tried to stand up but his leg hurt.

"I better crawl to her."

But as he turned round he saw a gigantic Dragon standing there.

"What the…"

He quickly turned hi 3D on.

_This is Superdramon the digivolved form of Airdramon__ An Ultimate Digimon. Unlike Airdramon he has feet and he loses hi skull helmet. _

_Watch out for his blazing blast attack. _

He pressed the subspecies button.

_This one is actually a DarkSuperdramon and evil and stronger version of Superdramon._

"Hey get away form her." shouted Davis running towards Airdramon.

The Beast growled.

Davis almost froze by his fear.

But three things slept through his thoughts. He was the digidestined of courage, he had been in many "we have no hope" situations and He would let anything harm Kari.

* * *

Up above were the digidestined were Tai 's Sora's and Matt's digivices started to glow and tremble.

"What is happening" asked Matt while the other stared with awe.

* * *

Davis rushed to the dragon

* * *

Three beams were shoot from the three digidestineds digivices a blue from Matt's a Red from Sora's and a orange from Tai's.

The dragon hit Davis with his right foot and threw him back at the wall of the canyon.

The three beams engulfed Veemon and started to spin around him till they got a golden color.

* * *

TK sliding at the slope saw MegaKabuterimon and Birdramon struggling against two Devidramons.

He jumped at the top of one of the Devidramons who did not sensed hi presence. Luckily.

TK pulled a pocket knife out and stroke Devidramon in the eye.

Roaring from pain the huge beast let his guard down so MegaKabuterimon (after TK jumped on him) hit Devidramon with his horn and roasted him with an electricity bolt.

After that they easily defeated the other Devidramon

"Let's go save our friends" said MegaKabuterimon.

"I do not think so. We have company." said Birdramon

TK saw another Devidramon approaching.

"We hold this guy back. You and Patamon go find our friends."

"Right"

"Right"

* * *

Davis woke up the dragon rose his feet to stomp Kari.

"THAT'S ENOUGH I DO NOT MIND IF HE IS A DIGIMON OR IF HE IS THOUSAND TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN ME, OR EVEN IF HE IS THE GOD ITSELF. NOBODY HARMS KARI."

Davis charged at the dragon once again.

* * *

The beams disappeared laying bare Magnamon.

"Davis need me." said the digivolved through the digi egg of miracles form of Veemon and flew down at the canyon.

The digidestined were left speechless.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Tai

"I've go no idea." answered Izzy.

* * *

Superdramon tried to knock Davis once again but Davis avoided his leg.

Then the dragon tried to bite Davis but he dodged it.

And then before the dragon could pull his head back Davis punched him with all of his power.

The dragon pulled his head back and roared like he was in pain.

Davis felt a lot of pain on his hand but it did not matter he only wanted to beat the crap out of this dragon.

But the pain took the raging emotions out of him just fro a moment and logic took their place. What was he trying to do fight an ultimate dragon digimon. He felt like an idiot, he felt like an ant was trying to fight him. He did not even knew how he was able to hurt the beast he just did it to protect her.

But he really was not concerned he had the chance to take Kari away from that beast and he was going to make full use of it.

All this happened in Davis mind in an instant so he still had time.

He picked Kari and started running away.

The dragon started charging power.

He run and run faster and faster ignoring the uncountable aches he was feeling speeding up just to save her.

"Dark Blazing Blast!"

The gigantic beast's beam headed toward them.

Davis threw Kari behind a rock to protect her form the attack. and turned round to see the black flames moments away from him.

"Well I was happy to have met some great friends I have."

But something Golden landed in front of him just on time to block the dark flames.

"Magnamon."

"Who were you expecting Santa Claus?"

Magnamon was holding easily Superdramon's beam with own of his owns

* * *

TK on Angemon's back saw Magnamon heading down to the canyon

a minute ago and asked him what he was doing here and how he digivolved but the only thing he answered was that he had took care of Devidramon and that he had to rush cause David needed him.

"Down there!" he shown to Angemon as soon as he tracked them.

"What's the plan I destroy the dragon."

"No with already two great powers down there and as energy reacts not only on impact but and by far it may causes an explosion. Can you give me your stick let me land on the dragons head. And then be ready to take me once again."

Angemon did as told and TK hit Superdramon's eye with Angemon's stick.

Superdramon yelled in pain once again and Angemon caught TK and lifted him up.

To yell of course Superdramon had to stop his attack so Magnamon's attack blasted him away.

"TK Over here." shouted Magnamon as Davis collapsed all this was more than just a bit to much for him.

Angemon landed and TK jumped down from him

"You two take Davis and Kari up and they are in bad condition but come back to take me ok guys."

The digimon nodded and lifted Kari and Davis up.

* * *

Back at the real world.

"Well the kids have to stay here for the night the girl has hit her head and passed out"

"And you young man you have a broken hand and a broken leg looks like you have been fighting with a Dragon."

The digidestineds could not believe how close to the truth the doctor was.

"You have five minutes." added the doctor getting out of the room.

"Davis TK" said Tai for the hundredth time in the hour "I cannot thank you enough…"

TK grinned.

"You know you can rely on me Tai" said Davis

"The important thing it's we are all unharmed or not permanently damaged at least" said Matt

"Still the unanswered questions are so much" said Cody

"Yeah I have to agree why the earthquake's? Who were our foes? Why your digivices(show Matt Sora and Tai) glowed and how Veemon digivolved using their power?"

"What does this mean?" asked Joe

"That's a simple one Joe." said Yolei

"It means another great adventure for us starts.

"Maybe, maybe not?" said Izzy

* * *

Bad Guy's lair

Superdramon walked in the cave and stood so he was facing a hooded figure with a staff.

"Master…"

His master rose his hand to make him stop.

"I am not going to ask how you one of our elites lost to these idiots but you should know Superdramon you have only another chance."

"Sire I wanted also to tell you that the kids are wounded so they may are held somewhere to recover we could ambush them and…" proposed Superdramon

"Yes good idea. That's Vilemon's job find him and tell him so. I'm going to the human's world now."

"To try and kill them for yourself master."

"Uhh… no It's just time for my favorite Mexican series.'

"You watch Mexican!!!!"

"The life of an evil overlord is boring sometimes I had to find something to keep me busy."

SUPERDRAMON'S POV (start a while before the chapter)

_Well, the orders ay kill the girl so I should not lose time with the boy. Idiot why did he saved her from the earthquacke now I hav t o go and do job personally. Whatever._

_I flew down to the canyon_

_It sure is along way to go._

_Well some of their frinds may come to help so I better call reinforcements_

_There she is at last._

_Hmm why is running towards me what does he think h can do._

_I better scary him to... death_

_Let's ROAR_

"GRAAAAR"

_Well this did scared him to dae... He is persisting okay not my_ _fault._

_I hit him and he goes down_

_Well what should I do to her? Why not? Stomp Her._

I raise my foot.

_one, two, three_

_What the he is coming back for some more._

_Let him get it then_

_What why I am missing him._

Davis hits me.

_What how could one ... of these annoying pests make me feel pain._

_Well no damge done._

"DARK BLAZING BLASTER"

_You are toast._

_What now something is resisting to my beam._

_Come on push harder!!!_

My beam becomes more powerfull.

Something hits me in the eye.

_What the he....?_

_An extreme;ly powerfull beam of energy blast me ._


	4. Izzy's discovery Veemons funeral

**This means change of place or time**

……………………………………………………………………………………_._

**This means flashback**

A knock was heard on the door.

Izzy rushed to open the door.

It was Ken, Yolei, Cody, Jim and…

"Mister Tackenouchi!"

"Yeah he wanted to come along as soon as he heard about your experiment. Well what's all about it."

"I'll explain in a minute Yolei Please come in."

In Izzy's room Yolei looked at the computer with confusion.

"This is a video game. Izzy you told to pass by so late in the evening for nothing."

Izzy sighed.

So did Ken.

"Yolei let him talk."

"Do you all know about Superdramon?" started Izzy

The kids nodded.

Izzy looked at the professor.

"Err… a kind of Digimon I suppose."

"Yes but no any kind of digimon. Superdramon is the digivolved form of Airdramon a digimon who was believed to have no digivolution forms. After searching for a while I contacted Azulongmon and Gennai and they told me something very interesting."

Izzy showed them a video game box.

"This is the might of the dragons 2. The digiworld and the digimon were created by data. But data do get more complicated as time passes and new files folders and such things can be created. Airdramon was created from the first installment of this game so when the sequel was created…"

"I see your point." said professor Tackenouchi

"Superdramon was created as well"

"Yes so Gennai had an idea we could put a firewall defense around the digital world so no new digimon would be created."

"But why?" asked Yolei

"Because with so many viruses or damaged data the most of the digimon who would be created would be virus type or even worse the whole digital world could be erased…"

…

"Along with the digimon" continued Izzy

"But that's horrible"

"I know but first I want to be sure so I will try to connect my digivice to the computer and play the game."

At the hospital.

Davis looked at the bed next to his where Kari was. He caught himself thinking how beautiful her pale skin was.

"Knock it off Davis" he said to himself.

"Kari does not like you like that and if you speak to her she will only consider you an idiot…. a weirdo a….a… It's so complicated."

Wait a minute was that footsteps?

"Hey pal how are you?"

"Hey T.K. you came to visit Kari."

TK looked at him like he said something strange.

"Both of you."

"Oh yeah"

"And we brought and sweets." said Patamon flying around Davis head.

"Sweets did anybodih hpeaked about sweets?" said a blue creature jumping till the top (literally)

Bab.

"Aww my head. Foolish top."

TK laughed and then turned to Davis.

"Did you spoke with the doctor?" asked Davis

"Well yes. He said you could leave by tomorrow morning."

"And what about Kari."

"He said her situation is a bit more difficult."

"What do you mean by more difficult."

T.K's face grew dark.

"She may have a problem walking for a while."

"What? what the heck did I didn't I took the full force of the impact?"

"I…. I do not know."

* * *

_Doctor Falcon walks towards TK._

"_You asked to see me young man."_

"_Yes Sir my friends Davis Motomiya and Kari Kamiya have been taken in. How are they fairing. The Davis boy is alright…"_

"_That's nice what about Kari"_

"…" _The doctor looked him in the eyes. "There is a potentional danger…"_

"_Yes! What is it doctor? Tell me!"_

"_of her.. of her not been able to walk any longer."_

_TK 's face changed into a mask of pain and terror._

"_No, no that can't be happening." H_

_TK fall at his knees_

"_NOOOO!!!"_

* * *

"But doctor Falcon is positive that se may recover quickly." lied TK

"_I do not need to make Davis fell worse he needs to relax and recover."_

* * *

Meanwhile at Izzy's house Izzy was still playing the game. At the start the dragon was a baby and you had to drive him throughout the land to find food and avoid enemy's. When the dragon grew up you had to put him against evil dragons and defeat them.

"_Nice game but a bit repetitive and nothing seems to happen__. And also…" _thought Izzy

"Izzy as nothing happens your hypothesis was wrong you could at least let us play for a while as an apology for calling us here for nothing" said an angry Yolei

"_There is and her to make everything even better.__ Of course there is a bit of truth in what she says."_

Sora's dad and Armadillomon had fallen asleep and Hawkmon along with Ken, Jim, Wormon and Tentomon were playing cards.

Yolei tried to take the laptop from him.

"Hey you will break it stop it" pulling back

"You stop it." said Yolei not giving up. But she by mistake pressed a button on his digivice which was connected to the laptop.

Then a voice was herd from inside the laptop.

"Dracomon digivolve to…. Coredramon"

They both looked to the screen to see that the scenery was not where Izzy had left the game and that the dragon was engulfed in a white light.

Now all eleven of them[seven humans(Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Cody, Jim and ) and four digimon( Wormon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Tentomon.)] as a blue dragon was formed in the screen and then there was a…

black out.

* * *

Next Morning Davis was visited by his family and later on by Jim and Professor Tackenouchi along with Sora.

Joe was working as a trainee doctor there as June Davis sister so he was almost all the time with Davis keeping him company.

After a while Mr Tackenouchi went back home to see his wife.

"Well Davis how are you feeling?" asked Jim

"Hate to be the center of attention" 'joked' Davis

"But you are not at the center of anything." wondered Veemon jumping at his leg taking the phrase literally.

"It's and Idiom Vee… Awww. THIS IS THE LEG I HURT YOU MORON. WHEN YOU JUMPED ON IT YOU CAUSE ME PAIN. DO IT ONCE AGAIN AND NO PAIN WILL STOP ME FROM STRAGGLING YOU."

"Err.. brother.. Where is Davis Sister?"

"Down the hall why?"

But Jim had already left.

"Was not he trying to avoid her." asked Davis

"Thought so."

"Avoid who?" asked Veemon l jumping and landing once again at Davis.

Our angle of view takes us way of the hospital looking right atit and the parks full of trees surrounding it.

One second passes.

Two…

Three…

"VEEMON!!!!!!!!"

"Cam down Davis it's a hospital you know!"

"DO NOT MIND."


	5. The digilegend: A new threat arises

**First of all I want sincerely to ask sorry for the little(Who cares fro three months. Okay if you insist for the big) delay**

All the digidestyined were gathered at Izzy's

"What's your point" Izzy asked Davis. His feet were fine. He could play even football.

Kari was also feeling great she could walk, and run.

"Good question" pointed Tai he and Matt were the only ones from the old digidestined team there.

"I'll explain everything. Just wait a minute."

He turned his laptop on and plugged his digivice in it.

A real life window appeared in the screen. There was Genai(Young) smiling to them.

"How have you been doing guys. I see your leg is better Davis" He asked them

"It sure is"

"Well we are all fine, including Davis but did you checked what I told asked you to.

"Yes It seems you were right after all. There are some parallel digital worlds. Of course all of them were once parts of the original who have been cut off(In the digital world time goes by much, much more faster) centuries ago."

"Anything about a dragon inhabited world."

"Well yes." He said pulling a big book from the ground.

He opened a page and read for a while.

"Apparently, back to the times where Fanglongmon was still the ruler of the digital world the dragon country was the most distinguished nation of all.

Soon after Fanglongmon decided to choose digimon to become the future digidestined. Each royal family from each country wanted to have one of their clan to be chosen. Only one clan did not had a chosen digimon. The black dragons clan which was lead by the brother of the ruler of the dragon Nation. It was lead by Breakdramon brother of Examon. Breakdramon tried to take the throne of Fanglongmon by brute force and because of associating with Dark arts he transformed. To something foul. A creature of darkness named the Dragon of Hell. Still Examon found a solution with Fanglongmon's help he exiled Breakdramon and his followers away along with the whole dragon nation. That happened just a while before the great barrier on the digital world was planned. Since then the Element country was abandoned and as Fanglongmon mysteriously vanished from this world nobody ever learnt what really happened. The only reference of that is on that book I borrowed from the Sovereigns Golden Database which by way I should return back…" He stopped to look at his watch "Ten minutes ago.!!!!!" He yelled vanishing from screen with speed to be envied by the most splendid athletes.

"I did not go it Izzy so If that all happened so many centuries ago which in our timeline would be almost…"

"Approximately seven to ten years ago" aid her Izzy.

"Well yeah whatever so what all this ha to do with us."

'No that I'm sure my theory was right I'll explain everything. You see the digital world was created from data who cam alive in a digital dimension as you all know. Well I figured that the very first digimon were very plain creatures but as more data were created and installed in computers daily, programs and computers were improved, more digimon were created also and they started to differ from each other more and more till the digimon we knew were created just like uniformed cells are subdued alteration as organisms grow up and they end up different creatures. Got it"

They had to repeat several times for Davis to understand (It would be really pointless and it would require much more time to write that also so I'll just skip it.)

"I suppose you heard Gennai explaining us something about a barrier. It seems Fanglongmon planned a protective barrier around the digital world in order to prevent more data from entering and altering it."

"Why would he do something like that" asked Yolei

"Well yeah didn't he want his subordinates to evolve further" wondered T.K.

"Hm yes this has troubled me for quite some time the most possible explanation is that he feared any nature misbalance caused by the accumulation of any data and the creation of extremely powerful digimon just like Breakdramon evolved to the monster of the legend"

"And what's with all of that" expressed his wonder Davis

"Somebody broke the barrier"  
"What. That means the dragon of Hell will return"

"He must be long dead now but there is another potentional danger If somebody can do so well he most probably could alter the balance of all the dimensions including ours."

"Hmm is there a chance of Deamon escaping the dark ocean" asked Cody

"Positive"

"Then what can we do" said Matt

"Yes we cannot stand here as a maniac destroys natural balance and conquers all the worlds one by one" agreed Tai

"We can resurrect Fanglongmon"

"Is that even possible"

"Gennai must be searching at the moment he is almost sure that there is a way."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking back home Kari felt something, something horrible.  
"NO, no"

She was feeling like something was draining all her power.

She could not move.

"Kari, Kari are you okay" asked her Gatomon

Kari felt like the world around her was going dark.

"Kaaaarriiiiii" Gatomon's voice was heard like it was coming from afar.

Like it was from another dimension

Soon after she blacked out

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Kari opened her eyes and saw T.K.'s face

"Where am I?"

"Davis house he found, brought you here and called me and Tai to come immediately"

"What time is it"

"5:00 am next day"

"But I must have fainted approximately 9:00 am yesterday morning. How could I be sleeping for so much time."

"Don't know. Well What happened to you"

She remained silent

"You don't remember"

"Not at all expect of the fact that I've been feeling like somebody was trying to separate me fro my body."

"Is there even such a feeling"

"I know it's strange , I've never felt it before but for some reason I think it was something like that"

"Kari is awake knock it of you knucklehead" he yelled to Davis

Davis immediately jumped of the sofa where he was sleeping(Gatomon was next to him sleeping blissfully) and hurried to reach them.

"He and Gatomon were awake looking after you all night" T.K. whispered to her ear just before Davis reached them.

"Kari are you okay"

"Fine but…"

"Okay who did that spill it" he said anxiously

"Davis…"

"I'm going to pulverize his head to…"

"DAVIS NOBODY DID THAT TO ME"

"Ohhh… sorry"

"No need to ask sorry for being worried fro your friend silly. Just do not get carried away"

T.K.'s mobile suddenly rang.

He answered exiting the room form the balcony.

"Hi Izzy, yes Kari is fine and….

"OK. Now that I thin k about it. You haven't eaten anything for a day, you must be starving to death."

"Well I'm a bit hungry"

"Okay leave it to me"

" No need" said Davis mother entering his room carrying a disc full of sandwiches along with Tai who was carrying a disc with cups of hot chocolate. Veemon followed them jumping

"Are you okay Kari" he asked with hi strange accent

"Well enough"

"Delicious" said T.K. entering the room and picking a sandwich up.

"It was Izzy he told me that if you are feeling well Kari we can go tomorrow to the digital world to help Gennai with his search"

"Okay" answered Kari

"Who wants to play some monopoly" proposed Davis mother

"I want" said Kari

"Why not" agreed T.K.

Suddenly Gatomon(Still sleeping) walked to the sandwiches and ate one.

"Can I have mine with fish" she said an lied down snoring

"Was she even awake." asked T.K.


	6. The unkown threat & the counteract plan

Kari woke up feeling rather embarrassed.

"I am a weakling" she moaned.

"No you are not." stated Gatomon rubbing her fur to Kari's leg.

"Yes I am Gatomon and you know it better than me."

"No Kari you are not weak you've been through much more than anyone else."

"Gatomon I fainted twice I allowed myself to get caught and I've been to hospital doing nothing while Davis and TK have been doing everything just for me.

"They don't even know what you are being through."

"YES THEY DO KNOW! They are my friends and they've always been there to help me. I've never been there for them…"

"Kari… Kari you are right yes. But I'll tell you one thing one. Both Davis and TK love you they sure over you as a dear friend and maybe as something more. If they didn't love you they will never be there for you. Kari believe me they know that you consider them your friends that's why they've always been there for you, because they know that if need be you would also be there for them. Don't forget that you cannot like somebody as a friend or even as something more if your personalities don't much and if your feelings are not reciprocal."

"You believe so Gatomon. I…. I

… I feel like a coward I feel like being weak, like I'm , I'm exploiting them"

"Kari they are happy to help a true friend whenever they can, that's no exploitation. I though you knew that"

"Yes but am I a true friend. Will I find the courage to be there for my loved ones when they'll need me. Or am I just a week fragile selfish piece never to be played"

"Kari how dare you say something like that! You are a true friend they would never consider you their friend If you weren't one. Ask them and you shall know…"

"_What should I do? Tai I wish I could ask you for advice… wait a minute… I can._"

…..

The digidestined gathered at the little park were they used to go when they were plotting ticks to defeat Myotismon many years ago.

Davis came last.

"I hope I'm not late"

They all gave him 'you are kidding us' anime look

"As a matter of fact you are." stated Izzy

They all laughed

"Awww come on guys don't be mean."

"We are not Davis. We are just speaking the truth." replied innocently Takeru.

"Hmm, whatever"

"Well Gennai is waiting us to the other side."

"What have we been waiting for so long then" rhetorically asked Davis

"You" answered TK.  
"They all bursted out laughing except for Kari who seemed lost in her own personal world."

…

Once in the other side the digidestined went over to Gennai who was sitting in a chair in a green field just under a cherry blossom next to a river.

"_Where did he found the chair?_"

"Kids I'm happy you came. It seems that there are even greater problems going on than we'd thought."

"Slow down Gennai you 'll tell us everything" suggested Izzy lying in the grass.

"Yes you'll explain everything to us don't worry." agreed Cody

Soon they all followed Izzy's example.

"Well to start with I had to use many powerful spells and to search many ruins to find this." He said pulling a book out which had a purple crystal embed into the first page.

History of data Vol.1 Original edition.

It also had this words etched into it.

"_Show off_" they all thought

"It seems as there is a dark creature. One which could multiply somebody's power through a spell tenfold. But only if the target was evil. It was not digimon it was from our world It was a human neither but it could be translated to Data. It had picked a follower to take the place of each element to make him overthrow the original king. he had also given to his followers the dark transformation spell. It seems though that this transformation was malfunctioning on dragon digimon, nit was giving them far more additional power than I did to the other digimon. I've figured out that the others have been waiting for Fanglongmon to die, still soon after the first digidestined came and then hey were others and others. They must have decided to strike now that you had a year and so to come to the digiworld."

"So they should be surprised to confront us as much as we were to bump into them." said Davis

"Exactly"

"Well what should we do?" asked Kari

"Hmm It's difficult to s…"

"Do we have any clues when they'll strike" asked Cody interrupting him.

"No. Unfortunately not."  
"So we should split up to warn the elemental lords and guard them till Gennai gathers more clues."

"Yes but that could take weeks or even months." complained Mimi

"The digiworld realworld chrono gap!" suggested TK

"Still it's not enough"

"NO not really" said Gennai

They all looked at him. was he speaking the truth?

"What. Bu I though I t was a two weeks in the real world were equal to a year back when Tai Kari Matt and the others became digidestined buy now a minute is equal to two minutes."

"Yes technically yes but it can change."

"How?" asked Cody

"If I combine my powers with the four sovereigns I can make it a day to be equal to a year."

"WHAT. Seriously? That's great." yelled TK

"Well we'll say our parents we will all go for a four days to stay on the mountains so we will have some days for vacation" proposed Kari

They all seemed to be feeling kinda awkward. IT was logical I you were to think that they all believed Kari was not in the mood for anything, but form another aspect she might was trying to fix her own mood.

"So be it" said Yolei

"Well so there is one thing we have to decide" said Matt

"Huh.. what " asked Tai

"What our groups will be."

"OH yes"

"Well don't forget we should think what kind f digimon we have in order to decide to which country we will go"

"Right said Ken. Most probably the assasins will be from an element which can easily defeat the kings country. So for example if we were go to the plant country the assassin will most probably be a fire type. The new king in the other hand will be a plant type of course because e no other type has the right to rule the plant province. So we should take a water type and a fire type. Still we should be cautious the elemental advantage does no ensure victory."

"Well which are the elemental countries then?" asked Joe

"The Bug country ruled by HerculesKabuterimon. The Fire country ruled by EmperorGreymon. The wind Country ruled by Ravemon. The lightning Country ruled by Thunderbirdramon. The earth country ruled by MetalMinotauromon. The wood\plant country ruled by Rosemon. The water country ruled by Ancient Volcamon. Metal seadramon and his brother Neptunemon. The Mechanical county ruled by HiAndromon. The beast country ruled by BunchoLeomon and his brother SaberLeomon. The dinosaur country divide into the north which is lea by DinoRexmon and he south which is ruled by Spinnomon. The holy country ruled by Seraphimon(He), Ophanimon(She) and Cherubimon(It) and the Miscallneous country ruled by Merukimon."

Gennai took a breath and continued.

"Sora you go to thunder country. Matt, Davis, Kari you go to fire country. Cody, Izzy you go to dinosaur countries. Joe you go to Mechanical country. Tai you go to plant\wood country. Mimi you go to water country. Ken you go to Miscallneous country. TK you go to Light country and Yolei you go to Beast country. I'll have some friends go to Earth and Bug countries."

"Why these specific ones."

"Sora goes to Thunder country because wind defeats thunder and because fire most times defeats wind(The assasins are most probably to be wind types). Cody and Izzy have thunder and wind powers Dinosaurs won't follow them up to air if they need to escape and thunder causes them lots of damage. Joe with water he can defeat Machines and If the assasins are water types he can also use thunder to get them. Tai with his fire will defeat any wood or plant opponent and with wargreymon temperature technique they will absorb any fire attacks from the assasins. Mimi with her plant powers he is to absorb most water attacks and the assassins who will be thunder types won't be able to defeat a flying opponent like Lyllimon. As for you Davis you have wind fire thunder and energy powers which may prove useful because the fire country is the one, most probably targeted first becuas eit is in a state ofcrisis cthe current moment as for Matt he can use water attacks to extinguish the fires. That's all the explanation I'll give to you You have to hurry"

"_Why Gennai didn't said anything about Ken TK and Kari. Somethings swrong I can feel it_." Izzy was lost t o has thought till he get home and fell to sleep.

"_One thing is sure. great unreal adventure awaits once again. I wish I knew If this is good. What do I prefer adventure or a peaceful life after all e have already done a lot._"

*YAWWWN*

He slept to let himself in a world of thoughts His personal world which I cannot describe to you but even If I did I won't dreams are something to be kept to ourselves and cherished.


	7. And the Journey begins Seperated roads

"Tai wake up?"

"Huh"

"You are going to miss your trip to the mountain"  
"WHAT" said Tai jumping out of bed

"Yes Tai I do agree you should wake your sister up as well but please not that way It's not very pleasant to get woke up by somebody who screams in 6:00 am."

….

"Tai" asked him his mother as soon as they were all dressed up and Kari left the room to pick her camera.

"What"

"Tell me the truth you are going to the digital world once again aren't you."  
"Well… What If we were going . No we just even going out camp mom. But… heh ,heh."

Their parents maybe knew about digimon at last but still they didn't wanted to worry them that a maniac could destroy all the worlds including theirs.

"Well Tai I know it's not the truth, but you must have a reason hiding us the truth so I guess… go and do what you have to do. I just wished we had gotten through these crazy adventures. I just want you to be safe."

"I would tell you that I would watch Kari, -something I'll do- but I won't say that. I have grown up mom…. Kari as well. We will be okay."

…..

This time the digidestined didn't gathered at the park Gennai had given them a list of places from where each individual or pair should Transport.

Well Izzy's Car could hold only five persons counting Izzy so only four additional persons. All these spots were near their camp area so If need be they would come back to reorganize their plans. Of course they would contact Gennai first to make a real time synchro.

Still they had to get to the camp first. Izzy would take Yolei Cody Ken and Mimi in his car. Tai would go by his own car and he would take Sora with him.

Matt and Kari would go by their motorbikes. And well Davis and TK. Matt would take eon of them in his motorbike and Kari would take the other one.

"Well I don't' feel very well so I would prefer to go with the one who drives smoother.

"_Matt play the guitar in a rock band group. No way he rides smoother than Kari_."

"Is that So. You definitely have to come with me then. No pro If I take Davis Bro?"

"No problem from my account." said TK trying his best no to laugh.

The truth is to be said after all, the look on Davis face at the moment was priceless.

"_Kari! how the heck can see be riding harsher than Matt?_"

Davis looked at Kari momentarily she was dressed in a leather top leather pants well once again leather boots and she wore a helmet.

"Well… IT'S not what I was expecting from Kari but whatever I mean I'll still be with her in the journey."

….

When they arrived TK jumped down from Kari's bike so did Davis from Matt.

(Only these two are seen from our viewpoint.)

TK Vomits will Davis gives us a thumb up smirking evily.

"_Well I was not that unlucky it seems_"

"Darn, Kari does not drive dangerously but SHE DRIVES FAST. Well whatever I'm starting to fell bett.."  
TK puked once more.

…..

Joe was the most lucky of all the place from which he had to transport was 'a few steps' away from their camp. Izzy and Cody in the contrary were the ones who had to travel the most so they took the car.

Kari and Matt had to transport the other with their bicycles while Davis waited back to the camp for them.

In three hours they all were in the digital world.

…..

Tai landed in a bunch of wood and Agumon on his back.

"Hey Agumon get off me."

"Yes Tai"

Tai stood to his feet and looked around. They were just before a forest.

"Were are we heading to Tai?"

"Don't know"

Suddenly a scream was heard somewhere among the trees

"Definitely there."

….

Sora looked round her to face a rocky place with some mountains in the distance

"Could you digivolve o Birdramon, Biyomon" asked her Sora

"Sure."

They flight quickly towards the mountain when they heard something from behind them they looked down to see some sort of a clash between a lion along with a strange a rooster and some Divermon.

"What's going over there?"

"A fight"  
"It was a rhetorical question Birdramon"

A gigantic sea serpent jumped out of the water but it was not a Meagaseadramon.

It's red part was pale red and It's usually golden bone helmet was black.

It laughed evily as it caught the lion of guard and warped it's tail around the lion.

A huge scorpion jumped out behind some rocks caughting the rooster of guard as well.

"Go Birdramon NOW. We got to help'em."

…

Mimi should have known better than to take of to some foolish adventure. At least that was how she felt. For a moment she though she wanted things to be like the old times she may was always telling how much she hated their first adventure in the digital world. but she actually was feeling nostalgic about it. But now where was she in a swamp. In a watery stinky swamp full of 'adorable' mud.

"WHYYYY MEEE" she yelled before she saw a gorgeous swan flying above her she stopped for a moment admiring the bird. Suddenly thousand of red lasers hit her slashing her in various place of her body she turned around to see a Vilemon.

The evil creature laughed manically (Do not forget Vilemon is a sadistic psycho)

….

Cody and Izzy head butted each other as they were sucked into the portal.

"Great Where are we now?" wondred Izzy clutching his aching head.

"I guess we should be in the dinosaur country."

"It looks more like a desert to me"

"Well then I guess…."

AAAAARRRRRGGG

"Ow… Ni... Nice roar. Well… we sure know we… we are on the dino…dinosaur country now." stated Cod turning round to face a huge dinosaur digimon.

Its body was red full of green scar like marks and its belly was white. It also had green spines on the back of his head and on his back and tail.

"Tyranomon. Champion level digimon" Informed them

A blue dinosaur appeared as well behind him.

It had red markings all over it's body and the spine in his back looked like feathers.

"Allomon another champion"

…

Joe landed on hard metal floor and looked around him a city was on the distance. He was on a metal road. Suddenly a something hard hit him. He was moving with incredible seed He was on something that was moving with incredible speed to be more accurate. He looked and he saw he was on a bike which was ridden by a terrified Mamemon. It was trying to steer the wheel. The city was getting all and closer. And It had walls and the worst of all thing Mamemon didn't seemed like it could go through the gate.

…

Yolei was riding Tempestmon when she saw something goin on under their feet.

Tempestmon was barely able to dodge a white and blue ray that was sent from somewhere the ground they looked down there to see a Garurumon looking angrily at them.

…..

Ken was in atown full of the strangest digion he had ever seen

"Hi there you little fella."

"Hm"

He looked upp to see Monzaemon looking smiling to him

"How are you doing sire."

"Don't' need to call me sire . I'm just Monzaemon the wood cutter."said the huge teddy bear

"Well… I…. I was"

"What a fine and kind young man. Well I assume you're searching some 'ere to stay for 'e night. Well Looks like I can help you with that"

"Sorry but may I ask why are you doing so?"

"_It may is a trap, the enemies spies most probably had expected us to move that way so they should have guards waiting for us_"

"Aww You are one of the digidestined kids. ain't ya"

"Indeed he is and I'm his digimon kind sire." answered Wormon

reluctantly.

"What is it? Afraid it could be a trap. Well, what if, I was to give you some money so you can rent a room in a motel I won't come with you o I won't know where you went If that's all"

"_They may are others, assasins, observing me from somewhere else but even so If they have already sensed me there is no meaning where I'll go. I 'm standing out too much. Our best strategy is to be on guard every moment. I see no harm then in taking his offer._"

"Well then thank you very much I'll accept your offer"

The bear smiled and tossed some money to Ken.

"_Well Miscsallneous country's habitants are known for their hospitality and kindness. It may not be a trap after all. Not that I let my guard down_"

….

TK was walking in an alley happily. No signs of evil digimon though there was something that was making him sad it had digged deep inside him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a calumon which was floating as quickly as possible (His speed is not and the greatest in comparison too other digimon)

"It Is here run, run for you rlives"

"Hmm what do you mean little guy"

"Astamon's troops are coming to the town they are coming we have to warn everybody we have to warn the count we have to warn Pidomon."

"OK little guy just lead me to him. Patamon digivolve now"

…

Kari Davis and Matt were walking into the deep pineforest. They were playing a game with opposite words. Not a great game but it was a nice pastime for a minute.

They suddenly discerned some Knightmon to be fighting with somebody else. They rushed towards there as quickly as possible.

Five Knightmons had enchanged two Devidramons in melee combat.

A Devidramon slashed a Knightmon powerfully. But the Knightmon punched it back and stabbed it in the chest . It was diminished to data they all turned to the other Devidramon which flew away.

Our heroes where ready to go and speak with the Knightmons when the Devidramon screamed

"You may defeated my older sibling but you left the village unguarded and Guess what. I'm flying so I get there first so the crystal is mine."

…..

As all that happened simultaneously a figure walked towards the bug country and another one towards the Earth country.


End file.
